


Stand Out, Fit In

by KusanoSaku



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, No Sex, Open Universe, Parental Expectations, Societal expectations, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?





	Stand Out, Fit In

Title: Stand Out Fit In

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairings: gen

Characters: Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Millicent Bulstrode

Summary: Seemingly unalike characters muse about their isolation from others.

Notes: the title and lyrics come from a One Ok Rock Song

 

 

Harry saw the Dursleys pull out, without a glance back.

 

_I know they don't like me that much_

 

He could remember hearing Muggleborns being wished a good school year and watched them being embraced. He occasionally received that from Mrs Weasley, but it wasn’t the same…

 

Despite having a godfather, they had spent such little time together that Harry sometimes doubted Sirius’ affection. It wasn’t the same as having a parent either…

 

Harry was waiting for Order to arrive; he couldn’t wait to leave.

 

XoooooooX

 

Luna knew that no one ever wanted to sit with her…

 

They saw her radish earrings and her butterbeer cork necklace, they used her differences as an excuse to mistreat her. Luna desperately wanted friends but… weren’t they supposed to just accept you differences and all?

 

_Guess that I don't dress how they want_

_I just wanna be myself I_

_Can’t be someone else_

 

Despite living in the same town as her year mate Ginny Weasley, they weren’t friends at all.

 

XoooooooX

 

Draco knew what his parents expected; he didn’t always want the same things.

 

He didn’t really know what he wanted; he just wanted the freedom to find it.

 

_Try to color inside their lines_

_Try to live a life by design_

_I just wanna be myself I can’t be someone else_

XoooooooX

 

George had a headache… he hated that his mom was always so condescending and dismissive. Was it any wonder he felt like she didn’t care at all?

 

Sitting in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, he listened as Sirius and his mum argued about things. Specifically, what rights Sirius had in his own house and in regard to his godson. The words might not be directed at him, but it was familiar.

 

_They yell, they preach_

_I’ve heard it all before_

_Be this, Be that_

_I’ve heard it before_

_Heard it before_

 

Fred had a thicker skin, his brother just ignored her. He felt in Fred’s shadow all the time, girls tried confessing and then took it back when they glimpsed his inferiority. Just once, he wanted someone to care about George, the real George, without any ridiculous expectations.

 

XoooooooX

 

Harry was sick of the fighting, anytime he tried to spend time with Sirius, Molly called him away to clean. He hated cleaning, he did enough at the Dursleys… was it such a crime to want to get to know his godfather? He scrubbed his eyes thinking…

 

_Big boys don’t cry_

 

XoooooooX

 

Hermione was taught that she shouldn’t expect much from others but to work on her own goals after she was shunned by other students and her parents. she was torn by all the mixed messages…

 

Shoot low, aim high

Eat up, stay thin

Stand-out fit-in

 

XoooooooX

 

Ginny wasn’t her mother; she may have a crush on Harry, but she didn’t really want to marry and keep house. She sometimes wanted to just play with her brothers the way they played with each other. Well Bill, Charlie, Fred and George that is. Ron was maybe closer to her in age, but they had little in common. He was as judgmental and opinionated as Percy and their mom…

 

Good girls don’t fight

Be you dress right

white face tan skin

Stand-out fit-in

 

Honestly, she loved being outdoors. She hated being trapped in Grimmauld Place: she couldn’t go for walks, swim in the lake, borrow a broom or just nap in the sun. she already had ‘too many freckles’, if she was outside too much it would spoil her complexion.

 

XoooooooX

 

Neville stood in his Gran’s study, listening as she ranted and raved about his marks. That he would never be a prefect or Head Boy like his father. Herbology was a nice hobby but a pathetic career for a descendent of Gryffindor. He just wanted to disappear, moments like this he wondered why he was born at all. His wishes were trampled, his gran had tried to change his electives, but he had explained that potions were difficult enough. He didn’t want to chance having more than one pathetic mark. She had glared at him and told him that his pessimism and lack of work ethic were shame on the family.

 

_Lately, it’s been too much all day_

_Words shot like a cannon at me_

_I just wanna be myself I_

_Can’t be someone else_

 

XoooooooX

 

Millie was grateful for the old magic of their family home, Villa Bulstroda.

 

Millie went to an empty room and conjured all the things that they could come with up that were destructible. Then they hurled spells and curses to destroy the objects. Millie knew they were an unwanted existence. Despite having a male sire and bearer, they were born female.

 

This meant that they were ineligible to inherit anything…

 

The shop, their dark bookshop Alexandria’s Inferno…

 

It was just one of the things they wanted most; and it would be denied them because they were the wrong gender.

 

Their stepmother complained that they weren’t feminine enough, their bearer bemoaned that they weren’t a wizard.

 

_They yell they preach_

_I’ve heard it all before_

_Be this Be that_

_I’ve heard it before_

_Heard it before_

 

XoooooooX

 

 

Despite not being friends really, they were bound by their confusion and isolation...

 

_Big boys don’t cry_

_Shoot low Aim high_

_Eat up Stay thin_

_Stand-out fit-in_

 

_I am who I am_

_No matter what_

_never changing_

_no matter what_

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
